Fan
by soHAPPY
Summary: One-Shot fic of a deranged fan of SOR and the thoughts that swarm into her head. She’s schizophrenic and you, the readers, are the voices she hears.


**Title: Fan**

**Rating: PG- 13 for unsuitable language. **

**Summary: Just a one-shot fic of a deranged fan of SOR and the thoughts that swarm into the persons head. She's schizophrenic and you, the readers, are the voices she hears. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOR.**

_**Fan**_

It was all so miraculously bravura, a word that few use, which means brilliant or magnificent. All my articulate and almost bona fide dreams are coming true. I have been waiting for them for about a month, and my parents still do not know my whereabouts. I'm going for a record this time. My capturing is usually one week after I have left home. I don't cover much ground yet in the streets of New York because that is where my beloved, laudable or praiseworthy band is always at, and I must forever be ready to go with them wherever they go.

Right now, if you may ask, I am in a place my family will never think of and I know they will never ever find me. I am in Hawaii, where the band is touring. Yes, this is the place of the whipping palm trees, killer sharks, waves that idiotic surfers try to surf on, and degrading women who put coconuts on their breasts and it an attraction. It's attracting something alright.

The band I am currently keeping a watch on no, I'm not stalking them is named School of Rock. I can even name all the band members, including the backstage members. Zack 3, Freddy, Katie x.x, Lawrence Dewey, Tomika, Alicia, Marta, Leonard, Gordon, Billy, Frankie, Eleni, Michelle, and Marco. I guess you're wondering what those symbols mean beside Katie and Zack's names. It's easy. I like Zack, but Katie must get out of the picture. I know her deceitful little plans to get her hands on my Zack. I mean, I've stolen her diary a few times. Trust me, I should know. She even wants to have sex with Zack….. Or him to be her first. What a lunatic!

Oh, yes, where are my manners? I forgot to tell you guys my name! My name is Deanna Crazily. I'm 14 and live in New York City, but currently, I'm moving all over the place, which I do not mind. This makes it harder for the detectives and my parents to find me. I wish they would just stop trying to help me. I mean, I'm not schizophrenic! You, the people who I am currently talking to are real! Am I right? Yes, I'm right. You are real and therefore I'm not crazy because I'm holding a conversation with you right now.

"Oh, there they are……… I shall be haste and grab a smoothie where they are and pretend I am just a natural tourist like themselves." I smirked in that devious manner my parents always ostracized. That is yet another word, which few use. It means disliked, or detested. Please do keep up my friends. Anyway, you have probably already figured out that I have just spotted the band.

Oh, there's the worker. I shall ask for a milkshake. "Hello, may I please have an avocado milkshake?" I asked in a polite manner. The lady smiled and nodded her head as to say "yes".

"Mahalo," I thanked in her in the Hawaiian term for "thank-you" and gave her a chivalrous smile. After giving her my money, I discreetly sat behind the band. There was Zack, the lead guitarist, who I once tried to count all of the tiny hairs on his leg. It never worked out. The tranquilizer wasn't strong enough.

I quickly snatched my scissors and as slyly as I could, I cut a lock of his hair. No one even noticed. Victory was mine! Thank you for applauding me! You are too kind. However, I was still too shocked to realize my success on the outside because I was shaking. In my hands was gelled up hair of Zack Mooneyham! This was not EBay worthy. This was for my beloved shrine I kept in my suitcase worthy.

Suddenly, my worst fears had just come true as Katie's infected mouth jumped onto Zack's in an incoherent way. It was like she didn't even know what the hell she was doing. That little whore. I smiled as some matches fell from my pocket. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I would burn Katie head and make all her hairs fall off. Then, I would be able to count all the hairs on her head. None.

Extracting a match from the box, I swiped it against its side. A burning flame appeared on the rigid stick and I tossed the match behind me. A frivolous smile played on my lips as I heard silence and then my smile proceeded to grow as I heard screaming. It was like music to my ears. Yet, he shriek started to annoy me and then I assumed to my awe-inspiring plan.

I turned around and screamed, "What happened?" I jumped up and the band was staring at…..Zack. His hair was charred, as well as half of Katie's head. This was not part of my plan. Gazing harder at Zack's head, I could see that it was only the tips of his hair that were burnt and more serious damaged had been done to Katie. Everyone was frantic, as Katie's eyes began to swell up in tears. She felt the side of her head and gave a more hideous screech. The pain seemed to be everlasting on her and I had to stop myself from laughing and jumping up for joy at how ugly she looked and how triumphant my plan was.

"Oh my god! I'm ugly….." Katie held out her compact disc and started to bawl more. The pain and her now bald appearance were both equally horrifying and excruciating. For once in my life, I had o agree with her. She did look ugly. A/N: Katie/Rebecca does not look ugly! She's so pretty, but this little fan is off her rocker, meaning she's crazy! These are her thoughts!

"We don't know exactly what happened, but we can't sue anyone if we don't know who did it or any suspects. Don't worry, we know it wasn't you. You were sitting there watching the television screen like we were." Freddy patted my shoulder. I think I should have been actress because that expression on my face earned me body contact from Freddy. He actually put his arm around me too! Oh, Katie, I wonder how it would have been if I made you die……….. Nah, that's too depressing for them.

Suddenly, the ambulance arrived and Katie was wheeled into the van and drove immediately to the hospital.

"I hope she'll be alright….." I muttered quietly, but loud enough for the band to hear.

"Don't worry she will. She just needs a wig now." Freddy commented and he received a smack from all the girls.

"Actually, he's right. There's no shame in it. My cousin who had cancer bought lots of wigs. Maybe you guys should get one." I suggested. The band took it into consideration, as they left for the hospital as well. I can't wait for Katie to scream and cry when her friends bring her a wig. I remember my cousin. She threw many fits on it and refused to wear any, but I knew she did admire them. Yes, I do have a heart because I know that the wigs will make Katie look better and most likely, she will appreciate them. However, I also know that her first impression on it will be emotional. Her diary tells lots of things about her. I should steal it and show you it one day. You'd laugh.

"Ah, today is a beautiful day. Katie's not dead, but it seems almost better. Maybe- AH!" I screamed. Two large men started to hold me down and proceeded to force a familiar white suit on my body. It was one I was way too familiar with and had grown to completely despise. It was the straightjacket. How could my parents have found me! You told me where the band would tour and all the best Hollywood discreet hotel areas to go to! How could this have happened? Unless, you told them……… You did, didn't you! How could have you betrayed me, you selfish bitches! I bet you wanted School of Rock all to yourselves!

"My friends. They must have told you where I was!" I screamed in rage and I had a right to. You stabbed my back and I was getting punished for it!

"No, they did not tell us because your friends aren't real. Fight the voices. They do not exist." A lady with a white clipboard instructed as she held a needle. Buy the end of this, you guys will never exist…..

However, I had a right to say what I wanted and she could not tell me something that was so false. "Shut up, you stupid old hag! My dreams are just coming true and they took it away from me! You took it away from me!" You are the lonesome bitches who've done this to me. You vile, unintelligible fools!

Suddenly, a wave of laziness and almost ecstasy floated to my system before I blacked out into the abnormal space I have visited three times before. She must have injected me already. My mind crashes to a fitful stop and this time it's like no other. Screaming intangible thoughts swarm through my head and then everything goes blank. I'm unexpectedly at peace with my other mind and now I am gone; away from my friends' deceitful, false-hearted ways. Solidarity with light, and not with them and their darkness. I am alone…… but with a new friend.

**I didn't know why I ended it off like that, but yeah, I hoped you liked it! My friends thought it was disturbing, but that's the point! I felt bad for the character for some point and then I'm like 'wait a minute, I'm writing her!' Anywho, reviews are mucho appreciated and again, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**SoHaPPy**


End file.
